


Decor

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [6]
Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006)
Genre: M/M, Mildred is Agender using they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 6- DecorShip: Leslie Vernon/Leslie Mancuso x Mildred Williams





	Decor

Mildred was trying to surprise Leslie. They know he’ll be a bit disappointed he didn’t get to decorate with them, but it wouldn’t be a surprised if he knew. 

They were decorating the house for Halloween. It’s Leslie’s favorite holiday, and Mildred wanted to make their first Halloween together special, so that meant decorating the whole house in different spooky memorabilia. 

The main issue though was the fact that Mildred is short. A lot of the decorations ended up being things that they could set on tables or the counter and that’s fine, but they currently hold a painting in their hands. It’s one of those paintings that when you look at it from various angles it changes, it’s enough to spook Mildred, but it’s something they know that Leslie would enjoy. 

But once again the issue is that Mildred is short, even when they try getting 

onto their tippy toes they still can’t actually reach the nail that was already in the wall. 

They don’t notice Leslie enter the apartment. Too focused on trying to get the photo hung up, along with the fact that Leslie's just naturally stealthy now thanks to all his  _ job training. _

He’s notice the new decorations and while he wants to enjoy them he also absolutely see’s his disabled fiance about to climb on a chair to put up a painting and that’s a disaster that’s waiting to happen. 

And he’s right. 

Their ankle rolls, he sees it, and he’s able to swoop in like a hero (and it does in fact go straight to his ego) lifting them up and holding them to his chest. 

  
“Leslie! Holy shit! You scared me.” Mildred scolds, but they laugh twisting in his hold so they face him, arms securing around his waist.    
  
“Did you hurt yourself?” He asks softly, beginning to press little kiss to his partners cheeks. Leslie already knows the answer, Mil attempts to wrap their legs around Leslie’s waist, and then they just flinch.    
  
“No…”   
  
“Come on.”    
  
Leslie carries them to the living room, taking the time to admire all the new decorations, like the bat covered table cloth on the coffee table. 

  
He sits Mil down, joins them himself, and then pulls them into his lap his head resting on their shoulder. 

“What’s with all the decorations?” 

  
The questions finally asked once Leslie’s sure they’re both comfortable. Mildred flushes and shifts a bit in his lap, embarrassed, although they shouldn’t be, about their plan. 

“Halloween’s your favorite holiday.” They say simply, giving a shrug of their shoulders. “I wanted to decorate for you to make you happy.” Mildred snuggles in closer to Leslie’s chest, all while flipping on the TV.

“You work really hard, I thought it’d be nice…”

“Mildred…” 

Leslie’s touched. His cheeks are red, and he can feel the way his heart starts to beat a little faster in his chest. He really loves them so much. He’ll never understand what he did to deserve them.

“I’m happy. You make me happy.”


End file.
